tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel/Gallery
Railway Series File:PopGoestheDieselRS3.png|Diesel in the Railway Series File:PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel29.png File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Diesel in an annual Television Series Model Series File:PopGoestheDiesel10.png|Diesel in the second season File:PopGoestheDiesel14.png|Duck and Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel26.png File:DirtyWork7.png File:DirtyWork14.png File:DirtyWork48.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree47.png|Diesel with Bill and Ben at the Christmas Party File:DieselDoesItAgain17.png|Diesel in the third season File:DieselDoesItAgain23.png File:DieselDoesItAgain57.png|Diesel after he dumped the trucks of china clay into the sea File:Mavis13.png File:TenderEngines22.png File:RustytotheRescue28.png|Diesel on the Other Railway File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine36.png|Diesel in the sixth season File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine55.png|Diesel after falling into a barge File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine66.png File:FergusBreakstheRules4.png|Diesel in the seventh season File:FergusBreakstheRules14.png|Diesel gets covered with sand File:FergusBreakstheRules19.png|Diesel and Fergus File:FergusBreakstheRules21.png File:ThomasToTheRescue11.png|Diesel in the eighth season File:ThomasToTheRescue36.png|Diesel after taking on contaminated fuel File:SqueakRattleAndRoll56.png File:JamesGoesTooFar61.png|Diesel broken down File:CallingAllEngines!124.png|Diesel in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!147.png File:CallingAllEngines!154.png File:CallingAllEngines!307.png File:CallingAllEngines!353.png|Diesel in an interactive learning segment File:RespectforGordon25.png|Diesel in the ninth season File:BoldandBrave12.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches7.png|Diesel in the tenth season File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches47.png|An ill Diesel File:DieselsandSteamers2.png|Diesel in a tenth season Learning Segment File:Don'tBeSillyBilly75.png|Diesel with Mavis and Billy in the eleventh season File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese8.png|Diesel with Arry and Bert File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese68.png File:TheGreatDiscovery525.png|Diesel in The Great Discovery File:ThomasAndTheBillboard74.png|Diesel in the twelfth season File:ThomasAndTheBillboard95.png|Diesel with a CGI face File:Don'tGoBack6.png CGI Series File:TickledPink51.png|Diesel in full CGI File:MistyIslandRescue44.png|Diesel in Misty Island Rescue File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery43.png|Diesel and Rosie in the fourteenth season File:VictorSaysYes4.png File:DayoftheDiesels75.png|Diesel in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels311.png File:TreeTrouble25.png|Diesel in the fifteenth season File:FieryFlynn71.png|Diesel with Paxton and Norman File:BlueMountainMystery383.png|Diesel with Paxton File:BlueMountainMystery569.png|Diesel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam63.png|Diesel in the sixteenth season File:BustMyBuffers!3.png File:PercyandtheCalliope17.png File:KingoftheRailway428.png|Diesel with Paxton in King of the Railway File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations12.png|Diesel with Diesel 10, Norman and Paxton in the Seventeeth season File:AwayFromTheSea11.png|Diesel with Bill, Ben and Salty File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine11.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine51.png|Diesel with Hiro File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine132.png File:DisappearingDiesels99.png|Diesel in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService41.png|Diesel with Samson at the Shunting Yards File:HenrySpotsTrouble33.png|Diesel and Paxton in the Dieselworks in the nineteenth season File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas288.png|Diesel covered in Christmas lights File:WildWaterRescue30.png File:WildWaterRescue97.png File:DieselandtheDucklings21.png|Diesel in the twentieth season File:SavingTime9.png|Diesel with Samson File:PoutyJames40.png|Diesel with James File:TheRailcarandtheCoaches105.png File:TheGreatRace47.png|Diesel in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace193.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Diesel in Thomas' memory File:SpringtimeforDiesel111.png|Diesel with Daisy in the twenty-first season File:AMostSingularEngine4.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay64.png|Diesel with Henry, James, Gordon, Toby, Paxton and Donald File:TheBigFreeze176.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas16.png Miscellaneous File:HelloThomasandJames113.png|Diesel in Hello Thomas and James File:Dieselwithnameboard.png|Diesel with nameboard File:Diesel'sModelSpefication.PNG|Diesel's model specifications File:DieselattheCoalyard.jpg|Diesel in a DVD game File:DVDBingo9.png|Diesel in DVD Bingo File:Dieselbehindthescenes.jpg File:Dieselmodel.PNG|Diesel's television series model File:DieselBTS.jpg|Diesel's model without a face File:Diesel'sModelatExploretheRails.jpg|Diesel's model at the Explore the Rails Event File:Diesel'sModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg|Diesel's model at the British Museum during the 70th anniversary party File:Diesel'sFacemask.jpg|One of Diesel's facemasks Promotional Images File:PopGoestheDiesel77.png File:DieselModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:DieselCGI.png File:DieselCGIpromo.png File:DieselCGIpromo2.png File:DieselCGIpromo3.png File:Dieselhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on promo File:CGIHead-onDieselpromo.png File:DieselatKnapfordpromo.png|Diesel at Knapford File:DieselattheSteamworkspromo.png|Diesel at the Steamworks File:DieselatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Diesel at Brendam File:DieselandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Diesel and Thomas File:ThomasandDieselCGIPromo.jpg File:DieselJapanHeadonPromo.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnDieselPromoArt.gif File:DieselSidePromoArt2.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:DieselSidePromoArt.png File:DieselOriginalErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL promotional artwork File:DieselERTLPromo.png File:Diesel2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:DieselNewErtlPromo.png Dieselpromoart.png Others File:TheSodorDieselEnginePoster.png|A poster featuring Diesel File:DieselattheFairground.png File:FergusBreakstheRules76.jpg File:ThomasandtheNaughtyDiesel2.png|Thomas and Diesel illustrated by Josie Yee. File:DieselKenStott.png|Diesel illustrated by Ken Stott. File:DieselDisplay2.png File:ThomastheFamousEngine(2001)10.png|Diesel in an annual story File:DieselEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Diesel at Edaville Road File:TheFatControllerlive.jpg|The Fat Controller and Diesel in Thomas the Tank Engine Live File:ThomasandDieselatDrusillasPark.jpg|Diesel with Thomas at Drusillas Park File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Diesel's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLDiesel.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLDieselTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:OriginalWoodenDiesel.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway1994DieselPrototype.png|1994 Wooden Prototype File:WoodenDiesel.jpg|2005 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredDiesel.jpg|Battery powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredDieselPrototype.jpg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayBronzeDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th anniversary bronze Diesel File:WoodenRailwayTalkingDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking Diesel File:WoodenRailwayJamesSortsItOutAccessoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Diesel in James Sorts it Out File:WoodDiesel2018.jpg|Wood File:WoodDiesel'sDairyDropOff.jpg File:BrioDiesel.jpg|Brio File:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg|Take Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsDiesel.jpg|Take Along Lights and Sounds File:Take-n-PlayDiesel.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-Play2013DieselPrototype.png|Prototype 2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sMineDiscovery.jpg|Take-n-Play Diesel's Mine Discovery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sSpiderDelivery.jpg|Take-n-Play Diesel's Spider Delivery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Diesel.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|2010 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2013.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresDiesel.png|Adventures File:Pirate Quest Diesel1.jpeg|Adventures Pirate Quest File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDieselWithFuelTanker.jpg|TrackMaster with Fuel Tanker File:2012RCTrackMasterDiesel.jpg|2012 RC TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRevolutionPrototypeDieselWithYellowFlammableVan.gif|Prototype 2014 TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMastertalkingDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Diesel with truck File:Trackmaster(Revolution)TalkingDiesel.jpg|2016 The Great Race Talking Diesel File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueDiesel.PNG|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel prototype File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackMaster(Revolution)GlowintheDarkDiesel.jpg|Trackmaster Glow in the Dark Diesel File:TrackMaster(Revolution)TurboDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Turbo Diesel File:MotorizedRailwayDiesel.jpg|Motorized Railway File:HornbyDieselPrototype.jpg|Hornby prototype File:HornbyDiesel.png|Hornby File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannGrumpyDiesel.png|Bachmann "Grumpy" version File:LionelDiesel.png|Lionel Prototype File:Lionel diesel.jpg|Lionel File:LionelDieselLionchiefset.jpg|Lionel Diesel LionChief set File:MegabloksDiesel.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Diesel.png|2012 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Diesel.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargeDiesel.jpeg|Large Mega Bloks File:DiAgostiniDiesel.PNG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeDiesel.png|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasDiesel.jpg|My First Thomas model File:DiscoverJunctionDiesel.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiDiesel.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DieselBathSquirter.PNG|Bath Squirter File:PukaQDiesel.jpg|Puka-Q File:TomicanewDiesel.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaDiesel.PNG|Original Tomica File:BandaiTECDiesel.png|Bandai TEC File:LimitedEditionCollectionDiesel.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:Wind-upDiesel.png|Wind-up File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Happy File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Metallic File:PushAlongDiesel.jpg|Push Along File:DieselPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:RailwayPalsDiesel.jpg|Railway Pals File:MinisClassicDiesel.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisOldSchoolDiesel.jpg|Minis (Old School) File:MinisHeroesDiesel.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisWarriorDiesel.jpg|Minis (Warrior) File:MinisChristmasDiesel.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:CharlestonChewDiesel.PNG|Minis (Charleston Chew) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Batman) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel(BruceWayne).jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Bruce Wayne) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel(SDCC2016DarkKnight).jpg File:MinisDieselasCaptainBoomerang.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Captain Boomerang) File:PrototypeDieselasAlpha5.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers; Alpha 5) File:DieselasTwo-Face.png|Minis (DC Universe; Two-Face) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDiesel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Diesel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Diesel(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:DieselTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Diesel Category:Images of Diesel Category:Gallery Category:Diesel locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries